


dating a guy means dating his whole family (part II)

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's seungkwan's turn to meet hansol's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	dating a guy means dating his whole family (part II)

Seungkwan may not seem like it but he was bloody anxious.

He had always wanted his family to meet Hansol because he knew they would love him. He just never expected to meet Hansol’s family as soon as he met his. After Hansol had met his family, Hansol made him promise to meet his on the next day.

Seungkwan, not being able to resist his boyfriend’s cute brown eyes, said yes without thinking it through.

During the car ride, Hansol had told him everything about his family. Seungkwan was glad that he was driving or else Hansol would have seen the way he kept on blinking and gulping nervously.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this,” Hansol sighed in content.

“Me too,” Seungkwan gulped.

Damn, he was scared.

 

 

Seungkwan considered running as far as his legs could when Hansol rang the bell. They could have just unlocked the door with Hansol’s key, but Hansol wanted it to be a proper ‘surprise’. Seungkwan was holding Hansol’s hand a little bit too tightly but Hansol probably only took it as Seungkwan being affectionate.

Seungkwan did not like flowers, but he felt obliged to buy one.

Seungkwan had to admit that he had a loud mouth sometimes and he was not usually the old ladies’ favourite, which was why he was trying hard to impress Hansol’s mom. As soon as the door opened, revealing a small girl with brunette hair, Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief.

At least Hansol had a little sister.

It would not be that hard.

It was that hard.

 

 

Unlike what he had expected, Hansol’s mom quickly warmed up to him and Hansol’s dad was a pleasant man to be around. Hansol’s dad had a lot of questions directed to Seungkwan, also typically known as the Interview. Mr. Choi seemed to be impressed knowing that Seungkwan was offered a basketball scholarship for their university.

The hardest part was dealing with Sofia.

She was such a – Seungkwan shook his head. It was their first meeting and Seungkwan did not want to say anything bad to Hansol’s little sister.

That kid was such a pain in the ass.

Seungkwan had a feeling that Sofia did not like him very much, and it bothered him because he was supposed to be good with kids.

“So, you played basketball?” Sofia asked.

Seungkwan, thinking Sofia had finally decided to loosen up, answered with a huge grin. “Yeah.”

“But why are you still short?”

And just like that, his grin disappeared.

Mr. Choi grunted. “Sofia, that is not nice.”

“No, really, daddy, basketball players are supposed to be tall!”

“Well, apparently, Sofia,” Seungkwan emphasized her name, “Height doesn’t always determine your skills.”

Hansol chuckled. “You should see him play. He’s good.”

Sofia rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

 

 

 

Seungkwan stayed for dinner.

Dinner was alright. Nothing happened. It was after dinner when Sofia confronted him.

“So, have you two kissed?”

“Uh… what?”

“I’m just wondering. Both of you are boys. Did you have sex?”

Seungkwan, surprised and perplexed at her sudden question, gasped. Unable to hide his shock, his face reddened as he coughed. “How old are you?!”

“Old enough to know where babies come from.”

Seungkwan blinked.

“So, do you?” Sofia asked, waiting for the answer.

“No,” Seungkwan chuckled.

“Does that mean you do not love him then?”

“I love Hansol. Very much.” Seungkwan added, a little too quickly.

“Then—?”

“Love is not all about sex.”

“Do you wanna marry him?”

Her questions were just getting more absurd. “Wh—”

“Where do you imagine yourself ten years later? Is he there, in your imagination, I mean?”

“Have you guys kissed?”

“Do you plan to adopt baby?”

Seungkwan was praying to every God that ever existed for someone to put a stop to this. Hansol was with his mom in the kitchen, probably washing the dishes and Hansol’s dad was in the living room which left Seungkwan and Sofia still in the dining area.

Seungkwan was overwhelmed with the abundant of ridiculous questions.

“Sofia! I need you here!!” Seungkwan heard Hansol yelled from the kitchen.

Sofia stared at Seungkwan, as if to wait for answers. But when she received none, she stood up and went to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Seungkwan let out an exasperated sigh.

Hansol’s mom insisted that Seungkwan should stay for the night. Seungkwan almost argued.

“Don’t stay up too late, boys.”

“We won’t, mom.”

As soon as all of them were upstairs, Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief. Hansol only giggled. “How was my family?”

“Love them. To bits.”

“What about my baby sister?”

“Sofia?” Seungkwan chuckled. “She’s such a sweet little angel, babe. She’s so adorable—”

Hansol only let out a laugh. “Seriously? You can do better than that. Tell me, Seungkwan, what did she do this time?”

Seungkwan blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Hansol shrugged, adjusting his seating position. He wrapped his arm around Seungkwan’s shoulder as he crossed his leg. “Remember, my ex-girlfriend, Trinity?”

At the mention of Hansol’s ex-girlfriend, Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Ugh. So she was here? Right in this very house? Sitting at this very couch I’m sitting? Gross!”

Hansol only laughed. “Well, yeah. Sofia used to piss the hell out of Tri. Both of them don’t like each other. Should’ve listened to Sof before.”

Seungkwan cleared his throat in nervousness. He knew Hansol loved Sofia more than anything in the world and listening to him talk about his sister like that only made him nervous. Hansol trusted his baby sister a lot. Knowing that someone his boyfriend trusted did not like him made him anxious. Does that mean he will end up to be like Trinity some day?

“Well, yeah,” Seungkwan chuckled bitterly. “Sofia doesn’t like me either.”

Hansol turned to Seungkwan, with disbelief. “She likes you.”

“She doesn’t,” Seungkwan answered, lips pressed into a thin line.

“She likes you a lot. We talked in the kitchen; she could not stop gushing about you. She admired you, baby,” Hansol murmured, pulling Seungkwan closer to him.

Seungkwan looked up to him in disbelief. “What?”

Hansol nodded as he grinned. “She likes that you play basketball. She said it was cool.”

“She… actually asked me a few questions earlier. And uh, I don’t know, if I, uh,” Seungkwan was muttering by now. Remembering what Sofia had asked made his ears turned red.

“What is it?” Hansol asked, his eyes intensely staring at him.

“Something about us being boys. And uh, me seeing myself ten years later. And if we’ll adopt a baby, I don’t know…” Seungkwan murmured.

“What do you say?” Hansol whispered.

“I… I don’t…”

Even if Seungkwan had the answer, Hansol would probably not listen to it because he was inching closer. Seungkwan did not close his eyes, he just waited for Hansol to kiss him but it did not happen because then they heard a loud clap, which caused the both of them to almost scream in surprised.

When they turned around, the found Sofia behind them with a huge grin on her face. “SEUNGKWAN AND HANSOL SITTING ON OUR COACH, K-I-S-S—”

“SOFIA!”

“-I-N-G. FIRST COMES— SCRATCH THAT, THEY’RE GONNA MAKE BABIES!”

**Author's Note:**

> soz i was in a rush and its not proofread


End file.
